


Way More Than Enough

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Army, F/M, Military, Reader-Insert, Soldiers, Soldiers Coming Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Way More Than Enough

“Hello, this is Unit Chief Prentiss,” Emily said, picking up the phone for the umpteenth time that day.

“Emily?”

“Y/N?”

For the past 18 months, Spencer’s girlfriend, Y/N, had been deployed in Afghanistan. That was all they knew. She wasn’t allowed any contact otherwise because of the nature of her operation. “Yea, Emily. It’s me. Ummm…I’m coming home.”

“You’ve been discharged?”

“Honorably,” she replied. “Let’s just say my fellow soldiers and I have had a hell of a time the past few days. I’m receiving a Silver Star Medal and being honorably discharged.”

Emily started to tear up on the phone. While Y/N had been away for 18 months, she’d also been seeing Spencer for an additional 18 months, and over that time, the team had come to love her as one of their own. “I’m so proud of you,” she cried. “Does Spencer know?”

“No,” she replied, her voice picking up in tone after dwelling on the events of the past few days. “I want to surprise him because he thought it was going to be another 6 months. Can you and the rest of the team help me?”

“Of course!” she cried. Since taking on her new role, her personality within the office had changed, more stoic and responsible than carefree and breezy, but she started to jump up and down in her office, careful to shield her excitement from Spencer. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well, his birthday is coming up in a couple of days, so maybe Rossi’s place. I know he’s not a big fan of his birthday, but make it a big deal. Make him think it’s all for his birthday and then I’ll walk through the house and get to see everyone.”

Everyone.

So much had happened in the 18 months she’d been away. “About that, two of us our gone and we have two new recruits, in addition to Tara who you only met briefly.”

Y/N’s heart clutched in her throat. She’d been through hell and back during her deployment, but she’d never expected that they had too. “What happened? Is everyone okay?” Her voice tended to crack under the strain of emotion, much like Spencer’s did. 

“No one has died, so that’s the good thing, but Hotch had to enter witness protection and Morgan left of his own accord because of Savannah and the baby.” The vice grip on her heart released as Emily spoke. Savannah had been pregnant when she left, and she was aware of the situation with Scratch, so it made sense that Morgan wanted to protect his family, but she did love them like Spencer did, so it was hard to believe she wouldn’t see them ever again, in Hotch’s case at least.

Y/N swallowed the lump in her throat and staved off the tears as best she could. She didn’t regret serving her country, but she couldn’t help but realize how much life had changed at home, especially for Spencer, and she hadn’t been there to help him through it all. It made her heart ache. “Who are the new people?”

“SSA Luke Alvez and SSA Stephen Walker,” Emily replied. “The latter I know from my time with Interpol. Both really good guys.”

“I’m sure they are,” Y/N smiled. “And I look forward to meeting them. You can tell everyone but Spencer that I’m coming home okay?”

“I’ve got it,” she said with a smile. “We’ll make sure he’s surprised.”

After saying their goodbyes, Emily hung up the phone and immediately pulled out her cell, pulling Tara, JJ, Rossi, Luke, Stephen and Garcia into a group text.

Emily: Everyone! Y/N is being honorably discharged! She’s coming home in a couple of days!

Garcia: OMG. OMG. OMG! Does Boy Wonder know?

Emily: No, she wants it to be a surprise.

Rossi: Should we have his birthday at my place?

Emily: That’s what she was thinking.

Luke and Stephen: Spencer’s girlfriend, Y/N?

Emily: Yes! You’ll finally get to meet her.

Luke: From how Spencer talks about her, I’m sure she’s amazing.

Emily: JJ are you there?

JJ: Yea, I’m good. Just crying and trying to hide it from Spence.

Garcia: I HAVE TO PLAN!

Emily: Yes, you do. :D Get on it!

Three days later, with much intense planning and pulling together on Garcia’s part, Spencer’s birthday finally arrived. Rossi’s house was decked out in every colored streamer and balloon imaginable. Of course, Spencer had to be dragged out of his apartment; he never really cared for his birthday, but he promised he’d come anyway.

As they walked into the backyard, a table was decked out in gifts from each member of the team – the best gift of all was of course on her way. Even the team hadn’t seen her yet. She was getting a cab to Rossi’s place and he’d told her to use a spare key that he’d left outside for her to get in and walk through the place.

“You guys didn’t have to do this for me,” Spencer said. “You know how much I hate birthdays.”

“We know,” Garcia said, the smile plastered on her face. It probably looked weird to Spencer that she had this permanent smile, but she couldn’t help herself. “But we wanted to do it.”

Y/N to Group: I’m here! Walking through the house now.

Rossi hide his smirk and glanced back into his house, where he saw Y/N walking through, a slight limp in her step and some bandages on her arm. “You have a ton of gifts waiting, but I think there’s a very special gift you might want to see first.” With that, he looked back and Spencer’s face scrunched in confusion before he did the same.

The second he turned around his eyes lit up, tears stinging at the corners as he walked up to embrace her. Normally, she would’ve jumped up to wrap her legs around him, but her injuries kept her from doing so, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to lift her off the ground. “Baby, I’ve missed you,” Spencer said as he kissed her neck. His tears dropped to her skin and the emotion of the moment finally overtook him as he started to sob. “How are you here?”

“Honorably discharged, babe. I’m done now.”

She’d been in the military for ten years and had promised this was her last tour, but it didn’t make every day away from her any easier. “Oh my god,” he sobbed, his arms gripping around her like a vice – this time a welcome one.

The tears curtained her eyes as Spencer held on for dear life. Through them, she saw Emily, JJ, Rossi, Tara and Garcia, whom she recognized, as well as the two men she didn’t know, all trying to keep their emotions at bay and failing miserably. When Spencer let go, Y/N kissed his cheek and went to hug the people she’d missed and introduce herself to the ones she had yet to get to know. “Hello, I’m Y/N Y/L/N,” she said, extending her hand to both Luke and Stephen as Spencer tried to take in the moment.

“Spencer’s talked about you so much,” Stephen said, his warm baritone immediately washing over her.

With a smirk, she looked back at her boyfriend and winked. “Better be good things.”

“All good things,” Luke laughed. His smile was much like Spencer’s wide, bright and inviting. After exchanging a few words, Y/N turned back to a still crying Spencer and wrapped her arms around him again.

“I would jump up into you, but I got shot in the ass,” she laughed, feeling the sting in her butt.

“What the hell happened?!” Spencer finally screamed, his tears still flowing as he grabbed her head and kissed the top of it.

Y/N snorted and leaned her head into his shoulder. “I’ll explain it all later. I just want to take this all in now. Sorry I don’t have a birthday gift for you,” she giggled.

The breath rattled out of him as he spoke. “Having you here is way more than enough.”


End file.
